


Drunk and Incapable

by Takemy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemy/pseuds/Takemy
Summary: Matsukawa conoce a Hinata Shouyo en un antro festejando la entrada de sus kohais a la universidad, el chico llama su atención y no puede dejar de verlo, hasta que decide acercarse a el.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Kunimi Akira, Hinata Shouyou/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Terushima Yuuji, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	1. 01.

¿Era normal ver a alguien por más de 10 minutos?

Matsukawa se hacia esa pregunta luego que el amigo de Kageyama se presentara con ellos en la fiesta de bienvenida, quizás fuera su cabello pelirrojo tirando a naranja y revuelto o su estatura que no pasaba de los 168 cm. Algo en el chico llamo su atención de una manera rara.

Aquel año sus antiguos kohais entrarían a la universidad, siendo Kageyama Tobio uno de estos, entrando a la misma universidad a la que iba Tooru gracias a una beca deportiva. Tobio era su antiguo compañero del equipo de voleibol y novio actual de Oikawa desde hace unos meses, su historia era larga y se remontaba desde secundaria, pero para hacerla corta, luego de mucha insistencia por parte de Tooru, consiguió que el apático chico aceptara los sentimientos que hace años se tenían mutuamente. A sí que, a petición de su ex capitán salieron a tomar como fiesta de bienvenida.

Y ahí estaba el, mirando al enano, que buscaba de un lado a otro a su amigo dándose por vencido cuando lo vio contra una de las paredes de aquel antro junto Oikawa, el solo se rio ante esto, Tooru podía a llegar a ser muy molesto con sus muestras de afecto físico cuando se trataba de Tobio, con calma se acercó al enano y tomo asiento alado suyo junto a la barra.

—¿Todo bien?

—¿Ah? Si claro, eh...— el chico se mostrada indeciso, seguro no recordaba su nombre, aunque hace unos minutos se presentaran.

—Issei Matsukawa.

—Perdón, no soy bueno con los nombres.

—Me doy cuenta... Así que, ¿Tú también estudiaras en Tokio? ¿Qué carrera? — comenzar las conversaciones no era algo que le desagradaba, pero por algún motivo el hablar con el chico que tenía en frente se le hacía difícil al no saber que decir.

—Sí, estudiare para profesor de primaria—su respuesta fue corta, pero sincera.

—¿Te gustan los niños? —hasta el momento no conocía muchos chicos que eligieran esa carrera, mayoritariamente eran mujeres las estudiaban aquello.

—Sí, ¡Me encanta! Donde vivo suelo cuidar a los niños del vecindario y pensé tomar una carrera que más se acercara a lo que hago—sonrió al decir esto último.

—Oh.

No hablaron luego de eso, la música cada vez subía más su volumen e instaba a bailarla, si Hanamaki estuviera con él, ambos bailarían hasta el cansancio, pero el muy desgraciado se había escapado con Kunimi a los baños.

—¿Hace mucho que conoces a Tobio? —lentamente se acercó a su oído susurrando esto, ante esto el pellirrojo se tambaleo del taburete de la barra, mis reflejos fueron más rápido y logré tomarlo del brazo evitando la caída— ¿Estás bien? — el asintió con nerviosismo, lo solté despacio y pude ver como tomaba bocanadas de aire tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Perdón...Me asustaste—...—, sí, hace 2 años que nos conocemos, fuimos compañeros de curso.

—Vaya, no sabía que el gruñonsito podía tener más amigos además de Kunimi Y Kindaichi.

—Al principio no nos llevábamos bien, pero, cuando ambos tuvimos que tomar clases extra nos fuimos conociendo.

Otro silencio volvió a instalarse entre nosotros, busqué rápido con la miraba a alguno de mis amigos, pero solo pude ver a Iwazumi tomando algo con Terushima no muy alejados.

Eran cerca de las 2 de la madrugada cuando la gente poco a poco se movía al centro buscando el tan apreciado contacto físico que el lugar podía proporcionar, sin darse cuenta el sitio comenzó a llenarse de gente, más de la que deseaba. El olor a tabaco y marihuana comenzó a llenar sus fosas nasales. Desearía tener un poco de hierba en esos momentos para poder calmar los nervios y ansiedad. Sentía que estaba otra vez en aquellos años cuando tuvo su primer flechazo por una compañera, pero esto era distinto, era un chico y solo se había conocido hace unas horas, eran situaciones muy diferente, pero los nervios de ambas se sentían iguales, lo cual lo confundía bastante.

—¿No tomaras nada? —pregunte, desde hace rato tenía una lata de coca cola en sus manos que apenas había tomado.

—No soy muy bueno soportando el alcohol.

—Oh ¿Malas experiencias?

—Diría que odio las resacas, nunca término de sentirme bien y prefiero evitarlas—su cara hizo un gesto de asco bastante gracioso.

—Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra—lo sabía de mano propia.

—¿Salen mucho de este modo? —no logre entender la pregunta mostrando mi incertidumbre—Kageyama me conto un poco de ustedes 4, me hablaba mucho de ustedes—así que era eso.

—Sí, bueno, por lo menos a Oikawa, Makki y a mí nos gusta este tipo de lugares, a Iwaizumi no tanto. Nos conocemos desde preparatoria cuando comenzamos a jugar en el equipo de voleibol, pero de seguro lo sabes— el pelirrojo asintió rápidamente.

—Oh, suena lindo...Q-quiero decir, cuando entre a preparatoria me tuve que separar de mis amigos— su rostro volvió a tomar un tono rojizo, sin duda el chicho tendría loco a todo el campus si mostraba aquel lado—, aún nos frecuentábamos y todo eso, pero no era lo mismo.

—Si... pasa mucho con el cambio a prepa— dije esto último en un susurro, tanteé los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y saqué el paquete de cigarrillos que tenía, no era marihuana, pero al menos ayudaba bastante, le ofrecí uno—¿Quieres?

—No... Yo no fumo, perdón.

—No pidas perdón por eso—...—, voy afuera, la música me está matando los tímpanos ¿Quieres venir? creo que gruñonsito no aparecerá por un rato.

—¿No te molesta? —su mirada fue hacia el piso

—¿Porque me molestaría?

—No lo sé...—pude ver las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, no lo pensó mucho.

Tome su mano, y sin escuchar si se quejaba o no, salimos de ahí. La parte de afuera daba a los baños y zona para los fumadores—que era olímpicamente ignorada por estos—. Lo senté en una de las escaleras que daba al segundo nivel del lugar, prendí el cigarro y comencé a fumarlo tratando de calmarme, ahora no sabía que decir, lo había arrastrado hasta ahí y las palabras no se formaban en mi cabeza. Quizás tenía pareja y estaban pasando por alguna discusión o algún problema familiar, cualquiera de los dos era un dolor de culo. Hace mucho tiempo dejo de darle importancia su familia, y bueno, las relaciones no eran lo suyo, trataba de evitarlas como a la peste, así que no sabía que decirle, pero tampoco podía dejarlo ahí llorando. No era alguien desalmado.

—G-gracias acercarte y hablarme— su voz se escuchaba quebradiza.

—Bueno...eres amigo de Tobio, y por lo tanto ahora amigo nuestro, no tienes que agradecer nada— quizás mis palabras no eran las correctas, pero trataba de dar a entender que podía confiar en mí.

—No quiero cargarte con mis problemas, lo único que he hecho es ponerte incomodo — ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta? —cuando me tomaste la mano estaba toda sudada, además, evitas mirarme a la cara...

—Podría ser por otra cosa—¿Tan obvio era? —, en todo caso, créeme que puedes confiar en mí, soy el psicólogo oficial Tooru— él sonrió al escuchar eso soltando una risita—, no te forzare a que me digas que te sucede, pero me quedare aquí para lo que necesites.

—Sufro de Trastorno depresivo desde hace 2 años, pero mi familia no lo ha entendido hasta el punto de obligarme a venir hoy—conto mientras otra vez las lágrimas volvían a hacerse presentes, me senté a su lado apagando el cigarro—, al parecer escucharon cuando Tobio me pregunto sobre venir e insistieron mucho, yo no quería, sabía que esto podría pasar, no quería arruinarle la alegría a Tobi, le costó tanto aceptar sus sentimientos y se le ve tan feliz a lado de Oikawa, no quiero arruinarle la noche con mis problemas, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, enserio lo intento.

Aquella confesión fue una cargada de dolor ante sus ojos, el sabia como era ser incomprendido por su familia hasta el punto de verse obligado a hacer cosas que nunca quiso.

—Entiendo el sentimiento, Shouyo, en mi adolescencia pase por algo parecido...creo que no tan grave, pero dolorosa para mí en aquel tiempo—palmee su espalda, tratando de trasmitir algo de compresión por parte mía—¿Vives lejos de aquí? —el negó— Entonces te llevare.

—Pero Tobio no-

—Oikawa lo va a tener muy ocupado, así que no pienses en él. Luego puedes escribirle.

—Pero dijiste que te gusta estos lugares...no quiero que tengas que irte por un desconocido.

—Ya no eres un desconocido, eres mi amigo. Además, la música que pasan hoy es horrible y tengo ganas de dormir— dije todo lo posible para que aceptara mi invitación.

—Si no es una molestia...

—Claro que no— dicho esto le di la última calada al cigarro tirándolo y tome su mano—, no querrás perderte—el negó y me dedico una sonrisa.

Fuimos afuera donde estaba la moto de Iwazumi estacionada, las llaves me las habían dado más temprano para que se las cuidara, así que tenía derecho para tomarla por un rato, tome ambos cascos que estaban junto al candado, le di uno a Shouyo, pero este estaba temblando

—¿Tienes frio? — no respondió nada y agacho la cabeza—Toma—se saque mi chaqueta y la puse sobre sus hombros, le quedaba tan grande—, te pondré el casco—el asintió y lo coloque.

El viaje fue un poco largo, el chico lo abrazaba por la cintura como le había indicado antes de arrancar. Las calles a esas horas estaban semi desiertas, muy pocos autos veía si no es por decir casi ninguno, aun así, no tuvo apuro aun con el frio. Estacione la moto enfrente de una pequeña casa blanca y de aspecto normal, el enano bajo quitándose rápido el casco e intentando hacer lo mismo con mi chaqueta

—Devuélvemela después.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro, a si tendré un motivo para verte otra vez, y quien sabe, quizás salir a tomar algo a un lugar más tranquilo—quizás lo mío era una idiotez, pero al ver su rostro lleno de ilusión no podía parar de pensar que quizás tendría que cambiar un poco sus salidas con Tooru.

—¡Gracias, entonces nos vemos! — se acercó a mí y recibí un abrazo fugas, luego entro rápido a su hogar.

Tendría que hablar con Tobio para poder tener su número, o quizás robarlo de ser necesario.


	2. 02.

Eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana y aun no me decidía.

¿Pensaría que era un acosador si le mandaba un mensaje? Esa duda carcomía su cabeza. Aunque Tooru me había dado tu número luego de insistirle mucho, no sabía cómo comenzar la conversación, ¿Ir a tomar algo? ¿Caminar en el parque? Quizás podría poner de escusa su chaqueta, pero no quería sonar a amargado luego de escuchar su confesión de aquella noche. Una semana había pasado y aun no sabía de qué modo citar al más joven. En palabras de un Hanamaki medio dormido "no seas colegiala hormonada y solo háblale".

Tome el celular que estaba en la mesa de luz, por fin volvía a ser fin de semana para su suerte, al estar en su tercer año de carrera no podía darse el lujo de salir siempre que quisiera, tenía que cumplir con los horarios y acoplarlos a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Responsabilidades eran responsabilidades. Ya había guardado su número a sí que solo faltaba escribirle... ¿Pero qué? se sentía tan idiota, si Tooru lo viera se reiría de él, ¿El gran Matsukawa se había puesto nervioso por hablar con un chico?

El Celular sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos, era un mensaje de WhatsApp, pero la sorpresa llego cuando leyó el nombre del contacto.

Shouyo: "¡ _Hola Matsukawa, soy Hinata Shouyo, el amigo de Tobio, el me paso tu número, espero no te moleste!"_

¿Aquello era un mensaje divino? las manos le temblaban

Yo: "hola, no hay problema, estaba por escribirte justamente"

Shouyo: " _oh ¡Qué bueno!, quería saber si estas libre hoy...claro si no es una molestia para ti"_

Yo: "claro que no, ya te lo dije no eres una molestia, yo fui el que comenzó a hablar contigo. No, no tengo nada que hacer hoy ¿Qué propones?"

Shouyo: " _Quizá podamos ir a tomar café_ "

Yo: "suena bien para mi ¿A qué hora quieres ir?"

Shouyo: " _tengo que tengo que hacer algunas cosas, estaba pensando que en la tarde podríamos... ¿Seguro que no tienes nada que hacer_?"

Yo: "seguro"

Shouyo: _"¡Bien! Entonces luego te digo la hora y la dirección"_

Yo: "bien."

La conversación término ahí, ahora que lo pensaba eso sonaba como a una cita... ¿Lo era? No quería pensar mucho en aquello.

Luego de eso me pase la mañana limpiando el departamento, mi humor, para sorpresa de Hanamaki y Kunimi—que me tuvieron que soportar toda la semana con mal ánimo—, cambio a uno muy alegre. La limpieza no era lo mío, así que verme tan feliz barriendo la sala sorprendió a Takahiro.

—Así qué ¿Tienes una cita o qué?

—No lo sé... algo parecido, creo— todavía dudaba que fuera una.

—¿Entonces me despertaste temprano para que no fuera una cita?

—See.

—Eres un hijo de puta—Kunimi se rio por lo bajo del puchero que puso su pareja.

Entre risas ayudaba con las cajas de la mudanza, la inminente partida Hanamaki del departamento ya era un hecho, viviría con Kunimi en uno más cercano de la universidad. Aprovecharían la oportunidad de que Akira había conseguido un buen lugar para alquilar, para suerte suya trabajaba como mesero y ayudante de bibliotecario desde que comenzó la universidad, gracias a eso podría pagar la renta por algunos meses más hasta que se viera en la necesidad de buscar un nuevo compañero.

La mañana paso volando, Shouyo ya le había dicho la hora y el lugar donde se verían, así que solo faltaba darse un buen baño y prepararse. Viendo su cabello sabía que tenía algo que hacer con él, era tan difícil de manejar, aunque fuera corto, le era complicado encontrar un estilo que le quedara bien, pero que en palabras de Oikawa, era su mayor atractivo, además de sus grandes cejas a las cuales no le encontraba gusto. Salió de bañarse y termino por elegir una remera negra junto a unos jeans azules oscuros y las converse negras, no hacía mucho frio, pero ante la duda también se llevaría su buzo gris. Hoy no tendría tanta suerte de poder usar la moto de Hajime, así que salió mucho antes de lo planeado en un inicio.

Llego más temprano de lo que pensó, así que se quedó afuera esperándolo, la cafetería tenía tema gatuno para su sorpresa y aunque no le desagradaba tampoco lo entusiasmaba, en el pasado había tratado de tener uno, pero sus padres no eran fanáticos de los animales y la idea les desagradaba. Y en su departamento no se permitían mascotas, se podría decir que su historial no era el mejor. Aparte de eso, se veía como un lugar bastante tranquilo y localizado en una zona muy buena, entendía porque el pelirrojo lo había elegido, Shouyo llego sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Hola! ¿Llegaste muy temprano? — sus mejillas estaban rojas, su respiración agitada y su cabello estaba más revoltoso que cuando lo conoció ¿Había corrido?

—No, tranquilo, apenas llego.

—Oh, qué bueno ¿Entramos? —Abrí la puerta para el e ingresaron, fuimos hasta el fondo del local, había poca gente para la hora que era, pero lo prefería así. Nos sentamos enfrente del otro esperando a la camarera, esta no tardó mucho en llegar, yo pedí un Expreso y el un Mochachino junto a una porción de tarta de manzana.

La mujer anoto todo y se fue, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada bastante rara. Nos quedamos en silencio, pero... este no era incomodo, se sentía distinto, como si el que se desahogó hace la semana anterior cambiara todo, ¿eso era confianza?

Quizás se estaba apresurando al pensar eso.


	3. 03.

Ninguna palabra, nada, solo el silencio, no le era desagradable, es más, se sentía cómodo, pero quería comenzar la conversación de alguna manera, quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir, porque era bastante obvio que faltaba más y necesitaba apoyo emocional que él estaba dispuesto a dar. Quizás y lo mejor podría ser hablar de su semana, como cualquier chico, tendría sus dudas ante la universidad.

—Entonces, Hinata, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera semana? — ¿Acaba de hablar como anciano?

—Creo que bien... Se tendré algunos problemas con economía—sus manos jugaban con su cabello mientas hablaba, tomaba algunos mechones entre sus dedos y enredándolos—, nunca fui bueno para matemáticas, y sé que la materia está un poco relacionada a esta, pero aparte de eso ¡Me agradan las demás materias! —sus labios mostraron una sonrisa sincera.

—Bueno, yo tengo algunos libros que podrían ayudarte— dijo recordando sus viejos libros sobre economía—, podría dártelos.

—¿Enserio? ¡Serían de gran ayuda!

—Claro, ya no los necesito y no me gustaría dejarlos por ahí tirados.

—¡Gracias!

La mecerá llego con nuestros pedidos dejándolos sobre la mesa, ambos agradecimos y se retiró. Shouyo tomo su Mochachino y dejo la rebanada de tarta en el centro entre ambos, yo tome mi café disfrutando del delicioso sabor amargo. La noche se acercaba y nubes que pronosticaban lluvia se hacían presentes, no recordaba si antes de salir había visto el tiempo.

—¿Qué carrera estudias tú, Matsukawa-san?

—Tranquilo, no uses formalidades conmigo, ¿No te lo dije? — el negó— estudio abogacía.

—Escuche que es una carrera difícil, tengo a un primo que también estudia lo mismo.

—Se podría decir que si, ya llevo 3 años en la carrera, supongo que me acostumbre a la vida de universitario, entregar trabajos a las apuradas, dormirme a las 5 de la mañana— su rostro mostraba preocupación, ¿lo había asustado? —, pero tu tranquilo, no creo que el profesorado sea igual—el suspiro que dio fue de tranquilidad, como si le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

—Espero que tengas razón, no me gustaría quedarme dormido en el tren.

—Oh ¿Vives muy lejos de la universidad?

—Algo así, creo que tengo una hora y media de viaje— el pequeño tomo la cuchara que estaba alado de su tarta y llevo un bocado de esta a su boca—, los departamentos más cercanos estaban ya alquilados o tienen un precio que no puedo pagar.

—Quizás tendrías que buscar uno compartido, muchos hacen eso, yo lo hice durante 3 años, los gastos no se hacen tan pesados de a dos.

—Pensé eso, pero... digamos que con mis "problemas" no sería lo mejor y no creo que a todo el mundo le guste soportar eso —Shouyo se quedó mirando fijamente en aquel ultimo trozo de tarta que quedaba— ¿Quieres? — negué con la cabeza, tenía tantas ganas de tirarme de un puente en aquel momento, bien hecho, Matsukawa, como siempre cagandola, entonces una duda me llego.

—¿Kageyama sabe lo de tu... salud mental?

—Sí y no, el piensa que ya no tengo los "problemas", bueno, eso creo.

—¿Eso es algo bueno? Digo, no sé hasta qué puesto es bueno guardarse todo adentro.

—Cuando comencé a mostrar los primeros síntomas él fue uno de los primeros en darse cuenta, me acompañaba al psicólogo todas las veces que podía, muchas veces faltaba a las prácticas, yo no quería dejar que eso pasara, ¡Pero era tan persistente! Había veces en las que peleábamos y aun así aparecía al día siguiente en la puerta de mi casa para acompañarme, así que comencé a tomar medicamentos antidepresivos y mi condición mejoro...

—Realmente no lo hizo ¿Verdad?

—Daba la imagen de que estaba bien, tenía momentos en los que verdaderamente era feliz, pero no, por dentro nada estaba bien, sin embargo... Gracias a eso, Tobio volvió a su vida normal, él es un muy buen armador, pero por sus inasistencias estaba teniendo problemas con el entrenador de ese entonces.

—¿Pero y tus padres? ¿Ellos que hacían? ¿No te acompañaron a las sesiones? ¿Saben que te medicas? — as palabras salieron tan rápido que no me di cuenta del tono que use hasta que mire su rostro, parecía asustado—Yo, no quise...Perdón.

Luego de aquello no hablamos más, terminamos de tomar el café en silencio. Pagué todo aun ante su negativa, decidí acompañarlo hasta la estación, pero apenas al salir de la cafetería comenzó a llover. Volvimos a entrar ambos estábamos ya mojados, la lluvia cada vez le volvía más intensa, la mecerá que nos atendió nos trajo toallas para nuestra suerte.

—¿Tu estación está muy lejos?

—Si...Pero en algún momento tiene que parar ¿No?

—No lo creo... Podríamos tomar un taxi hasta mi departamento y quedarte —¿En que estaba pensado? Aquello podría sonar mal en todos los sentidos.

—No me gustaría molestar a tu compañero y a ti.

—Hanamaki está con su pareja y no sería una molestia para mí.

—No lo sé...

—Podríamos ver películas u algo así, o esperar allá a que pare de llover—ya era tarde y no faltaba mucho para que la cafetería cerrara—, en cualquier momento cerraran y preferiría pedir un taxi antes de eso.

—Eres persistente.

—¿Gracias? — ¿Eso era un cumplido? —entonces pediré el taxi.

Estuvimos un rato esperando, afuera no daba tregua la lluvia, la gente corría de un lado para todo, muchos paraguas terminaron rompiéndose por las fuertes ventiscas, la gente poco a poco salía de la cafetería, muchos hacían el intento de correr hasta alguna parada de autobús y otros como ellos habían pedido taxis.


	4. 04.

Ninguna palabra, nada, solo el silencio, no le era desagradable, es más, se sentía cómodo, pero quería comenzar la conversación de alguna manera, quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir, porque era bastante obvio que faltaba más y necesitaba apoyo emocional que él estaba dispuesto a dar. Quizás y lo mejor podría ser hablar de su semana, como cualquier chico, tendría sus dudas ante la universidad.

—Entonces, Hinata, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera semana? — ¿Acaba de hablar como anciano?

—Creo que bien... Se tendré algunos problemas con economía—sus manos jugaban con su cabello mientas hablaba, tomaba algunos mechones entre sus dedos y enredándolos—, nunca fui bueno para matemáticas, y sé que la materia está un poco relacionada a esta, pero aparte de eso ¡Me agradan las demás materias! —sus labios mostraron una sonrisa sincera.

—Bueno, yo tengo algunos libros que podrían ayudarte— dijo recordando sus viejos libros sobre economía—, podría dártelos.

—¿Enserio? ¡Serían de gran ayuda!

—Claro, ya no los necesito y no me gustaría dejarlos por ahí tirados.

—¡Gracias!

La mecerá llego con nuestros pedidos dejándolos sobre la mesa, ambos agradecimos y se retiró. Shouyo tomo su Mochachino y dejo la rebanada de tarta en el centro entre ambos, yo tome mi café disfrutando del delicioso sabor amargo. La noche se acercaba y nubes que pronosticaban lluvia se hacían presentes, no recordaba si antes de salir había visto el tiempo.

—¿Qué carrera estudias tú, Matsukawa-san?

—Tranquilo, no uses formalidades conmigo, ¿No te lo dije? — el negó— estudio abogacía.

—Escuche que es una carrera difícil, tengo a un primo que también estudia lo mismo.

—Se podría decir que si, ya llevo 3 años en la carrera, supongo que me acostumbre a la vida de universitario, entregar trabajos a las apuradas, dormirme a las 5 de la mañana— su rostro mostraba preocupación, ¿lo había asustado? —, pero tu tranquilo, no creo que el profesorado sea igual—el suspiro que dio fue de tranquilidad, como si le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

—Espero que tengas razón, no me gustaría quedarme dormido en el tren.

—Oh ¿Vives muy lejos de la universidad?

—Algo así, creo que tengo una hora y media de viaje— el pequeño tomo la cuchara que estaba alado de su tarta y llevo un bocado de esta a su boca—, los departamentos más cercanos estaban ya alquilados o tienen un precio que no puedo pagar.

—Quizás tendrías que buscar uno compartido, muchos hacen eso, yo lo hice durante 3 años, los gastos no se hacen tan pesados de a dos.

—Pensé eso, pero... digamos que con mis "problemas" no sería lo mejor y no creo que a todo el mundo le guste soportar eso —Shouyo se quedó mirando fijamente en aquel ultimo trozo de tarta que quedaba— ¿Quieres? — negué con la cabeza, tenía tantas ganas de tirarme de un puente en aquel momento, bien hecho, Matsukawa, como siempre cagandola, entonces una duda me llego.

—¿Kageyama sabe lo de tu... salud mental?

—Sí y no, el piensa que ya no tengo los "problemas", bueno, eso creo.

—¿Eso es algo bueno? Digo, no sé hasta qué puesto es bueno guardarse todo adentro.

—Cuando comencé a mostrar los primeros síntomas él fue uno de los primeros en darse cuenta, me acompañaba al psicólogo todas las veces que podía, muchas veces faltaba a las prácticas, yo no quería dejar que eso pasara, ¡Pero era tan persistente! Había veces en las que peleábamos y aun así aparecía al día siguiente en la puerta de mi casa para acompañarme, así que comencé a tomar medicamentos antidepresivos y mi condición mejoro...

—Realmente no lo hizo ¿Verdad?

—Daba la imagen de que estaba bien, tenía momentos en los que verdaderamente era feliz, pero no, por dentro nada estaba bien, sin embargo... Gracias a eso, Tobio volvió a su vida normal, él es un muy buen armador, pero por sus inasistencias estaba teniendo problemas con el entrenador de ese entonces.

—¿Pero y tus padres? ¿Ellos que hacían? ¿No te acompañaron a las sesiones? ¿Saben que te medicas? — as palabras salieron tan rápido que no me di cuenta del tono que use hasta que mire su rostro, parecía asustado—Yo, no quise...Perdón.

Luego de aquello no hablamos más, terminamos de tomar el café en silencio. Pagué todo aun ante su negativa, decidí acompañarlo hasta la estación, pero apenas al salir de la cafetería comenzó a llover. Volvimos a entrar ambos estábamos ya mojados, la lluvia cada vez le volvía más intensa, la mecerá que nos atendió nos trajo toallas para nuestra suerte.

—¿Tu estación está muy lejos?

—Si...Pero en algún momento tiene que parar ¿No?

—No lo creo... Podríamos tomar un taxi hasta mi departamento y quedarte —¿En que estaba pensado? Aquello podría sonar mal en todos los sentidos.

—No me gustaría molestar a tu compañero y a ti.

—Hanamaki está con su pareja y no sería una molestia para mí.

—No lo sé...

—Podríamos ver películas u algo así, o esperar allá a que pare de llover—ya era tarde y no faltaba mucho para que la cafetería cerrara—, en cualquier momento cerraran y preferiría pedir un taxi antes de eso.

—Eres persistente.

—¿Gracias? — ¿Eso era un cumplido? —entonces pediré el taxi.

Estuvimos un rato esperando, afuera no daba tregua la lluvia, la gente corría de un lado para todo, muchos paraguas terminaron rompiéndose por las fuertes ventiscas, la gente poco a poco salía de la cafetería, muchos hacían el intento de correr hasta alguna parada de autobús y otros como ellos habían pedido taxis.


	5. 05.

—Bueno...Mis padres nunca se tomaron muy enserio lo mío, aunque recibieron citaciones o llamados de atención por parte de los profesores o la misma dirección nunca quisieron darle importancia al asunto, pensaron que sería algo pasajero, algo común en la adolescencia. Mama me acompaño a la primera sesión, pero fue la única vez y papa siempre se excusó con su trabajo, aunque, sabes...Siempre estuve acostumbrado a eso, la nula preocupación de ellos no era nada nuevo para mí —no sabía que decir, me siento tan frustrado al escuchar lo que Shouyo me contaba—. Básicamente fui el hijo no deseado, llegué a una etapa temprana de sus vidas donde eran muy jóvenes y no tenían los recursos para mantener a un recién nacido, además, luego de mi nacimiento se presentaron complicaciones con mi salud y tuve varias operaciones que fueron costosas. Mis padres tuvieron muchos problemas conmigo, así que, hasta cierto punto puedo entenderlos—un suspiro salió de sus labios—, ya estaban cansados de mí y los problemas que daba.

—No—...—, no tienes que entenderlos, sus errores y problemas no tiene que ver nada contigo, ellos tenían que cuidarte, tenían que brindarte el apoyo que era necesario —ahora podía entender porque me sentía tan mal al escucharlo, me recorvada a mi familia, mi adolescencia. Era frustrante escucharlo, porque me recordaba a mi—, nada los justifica.

—Lo sé, Pero... Es el único consuelo que encuentro—grandes lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos rostro—, nunca quise causarles problemas.

—Shouyo, no...— me levante de la silla y me acerque a él palmeando su espalda —Tú no eres un problema, nunca pienses eso— el pelirrojo lo miro a los ojos buscando verdad en sus palabras, mantuve su mirada hasta que sentí como me abrazaba, un abrazo muy fuerte, cargado de peso y dolor, no reaccione sino hasta que sentí que sus lágrimas en mi hombro y sus gimoteos que devolví el abrazo. Durante algunos minutos seguimos abrazados, ninguno dijo nada, porque no había nada que decir ya, Shouyo había dicho todo. Ahora podía entender por qué se comportó de esa manera cuando lo conoció. Para mí pasar terminamos el abrazo, Shouyo se limpiaba las lágrimas restantes mirando el suelo.

—Matsukawa.

—Dime Issei o Mattsun, si es más cómodo para ti.

—Mattsun... Gracias por escucharme.

—No agradezcas nada, ya lo dije, eres amigo de gruñón- —...—eres mi amigo.

—Oikawa-san tenía razón, eres muy amable—una sonrisa se formó en los labios del menor.

—¿Tooru dijo algo bueno de mí? Ahora veo porque esta gran tormenta— Shouyo comenzó a reírse— ¿Quieres ver una película o hacer algo?

—Una película estaría bien—eran las apenas las 12 así que podrían desvelarse toda la noche.

Prepare algo rápido para matar el hambre que tendríamos más tarde, Shouyo se quedó sentado en la mesa mirándome en todo momento. Me decidí por hamburguesas caceras, Makki me había enseñado un poco de cocina, pero lo único que se me daban bien eran estas, así que, me puse manos a la obra y cerca de las 1 AM tenía todo listo. Shouyo se acercó a terminar de ayudarme y llevamos todo en una bandeja a mi habitación, donde tenía la televisión, porque la de la sala llevaba descompuesta desde hacía meses.

Mi habitación no era un desastre, pero dejaba mucho que desear a sus ojos, tenía papelillos en el escritorio, su cama estaba desecha y había varias tazas de café de hace día, ni hablar de la ropa acumulada en una esquina, no quería dar la imagen equivocada al chico, pero no esperaba recibir visitas aquel día.

—Perdona por el desastre—dije apenado.

—Está más limpia que mi habitación —asentí y sonreí por su respuesta sincera.

Vimos varias películas mientas comíamos, muchas fueron de terror a pedido de Shouyo, otras fueron policiales y al final comedias románticas, hablamos de vez en cuando sobre estas muchas veces era para reírnos. Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando Shouyo, que estaba sentado alado mío en la cama, se rindió al sueño, yo no tarde mucho en seguirlo. Nos quedamos dormidos uno alado del otro.

El sol le daba en toda la cara ¿Acaso no había cerrado las cortinas? Además... ¿Porque se sentía tan a gusto? No tardó mucho en recordar los eventos del día anterior, ya no estaban sentados uno contra el otro, sino que Shouyo lo estaba usándolo como almohada abrazarle. No le causó molestia alguna. Aparto un poco al chico, pero sin dejarlo de abrazar busco su celular en la mesita de luz para ver la hora, no se sorprendió al ver que eran 3 de la tarde ¿Shouyo tendría algo que hacer hoy? Ayer no había dicho nada sobre alguna tarea o algo parecido. Se quedó un rato más en la cama con él, se sentía tan calentito y cómodo de aquel modo que no tenía ganas de levantarse, pero lo mejor sería despertarlo con algo de comida.


	6. 06

Sin hacer muchos movimientos me levante, para mi pesar, por suerte Shouyo no despertó. Salió despacio de la habitación, quería preparar el desayuno y lavar la ropa del menor junto a la suya. Preparando el lavado no pudo dejar de pensar en la facilidad con la que Shouyo y él se habían conocido y entablado aquella extraña relación, quizás fuera cuando lo vio llorar en aquel antro de Miyagi que sintió algo extraño, le recordó a su adolescencia a sus problemas y todas las situaciones que había vivido. En todo caso, era raro, quería estar con el menor, pero no sabía de qué forma, solo que deseaba estar con él de alguna formar, no solamente ayudándolo, sino en un sentido más íntimo.

Termino de dejar todo listo en el baño y fue hasta la cocina con la intención de preparar el "desayuno de la tarde" si se podía decir así. Prepararía café negro para él y un café común a Shouyo. La cafetera que teníamos no era una especializada, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era un buen café común y corriente, también quería hacer Tamagoyaki, pero no tenía ningún ingrediente para poder hacerla, tendría que ir al 24 Hs que estaba a unas calles, despacio entro a su cuarto para poder sacar su billetera, Shouyo no mostraba querer levantarse.

La tormenta de la noche anterior se había disipada, dando lugar a un domingo bastante soleado y caluroso. Llegue rápido al 24 Hs y compre todo lo necesario además de un paquete de cigarrillo, ahora que lo pensaba no había fuma nada desde ayer, algo raro si contaba la cantidad insana de dinero que gastaba en su vicio, Makki siempre se quejaba del olor que tenía su habitación los viernes por la noche. Pago todo y volvió a paso lento, aprovecho a fumar un poco en el viaje de vuelta.

Al entrar en el apartamento no escucho ningún sonido, ¿Acaso el pelirrojo tenía el sueño tan pesado? Quizás más tarde le preguntaría. Dejo todo en la cocina y comenzó la tarea más difícil para él, cocinar. Siguió todos los pasos que Makki le había enseñado para el Tamagoyaki perfecto, era muy sencillo, pero para alguien como el, que no sabía ni siquiera lo básico, le costó aprender, pero luego de 3 años viviendo con su amigo lo logro.

Termino de preparar todo, Ya eran las 4 cuando decidió despertar al menor, aunque no quería hacerlo, verlo dormir le era muy tranquilizador. Entro a la habitación con sumo cuidado y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Shouyo, despierta— con cuidado poso su mano en el hombro del menor y lo movió un poco.

—Cinco minutos más, por favor.

—Creo que esos cinco minutos harían que el desayuno que prepare se enfrié.

—¿Mattsun? — los ojos de Shouyo se abrieron al escucharme con más claridad— ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las 4 de la tarde.

—... ¿Cuenta cómo desayuno aun a esta hora?

—Quien sabe...Yo diría que si—la primera sonrisa del día era la mejor y sin duda la de Shouyo era hermosa—, en un rato tu ropa ya estará seca, con suerte para las 5.

—Bien—El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama—, voy a pasar al baño.

Shouyo salió de la habitación y él se quedó mirando por donde se había ido.

Le gustaba, no había otras palabras para describirlo, Hinata Shouyo le gustaba, el "flechazo" del amor había vuelto a atacar, pero esta vez más fuerte y a una edad que creía ya no era posible, los amores de adolescencia perdían un poco el sentido cuando ya no lo eras, o por lo menos él no lo era.

—¿Mattsun? — desde la sala pudo escuchar su voz

—Voy.

Comieron el "desayuno" mientras mantenían una conversación bastante fluida, el menor le conto bastantes cosas sobre su vida; su padre era contador en una empresa y su madre era ama de casa, tenía una hermanita de su 8 años y se llamaba Natsu, todas sus operación habían sido pulmonares, le gustaba el voleibol, pero no podía jugar o sino su condición podría empeorar, la última operación que tuvo fue hace 3 años cuando debía comenzar la preparatoria, así que su primer año lo hizo desde casa y luego cuando pudo empezar su segundo año fue que conoció a Tobio. Ahora sentido por qué nunca lo había visto en los pasillos del Aoba Johsai, una cabellera con ese estilo es difícil de olvidar. La tarde se pasó rápido entre anécdotas del menor y algún comentario suyo, se dedicó a escucharlo con mucho interés.

—Creo que es hora de irme—dijo mirando el reloj de pared que tenían—, mañana me tengo que levantarme temprano.

—Está bien, déjame traerte tu ropa—fue hasta el baño para comprobar que ya había terminado el lavado, El jean gris y la remera negra junto a su ropa interior ya estaban secos. Los doblo y salió a la sala llamando al menor—, Shouyo, puedes pasar a mi habitación si te es más cómodo.

—¡Okay! ¡Voy a cambiarme! — el enano se llevó su ropa y entro cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Luego de un momento salió ya cambiado con la ropa del dio anterior—¡Muchas gracias por todo, Mattsun, la pase muy bien contigo!

—Lo mismo digo, Shouyo—su nuca sudaba, sentía su cara arder, estaba nervioso por sus palabras—. Te llevare a la estación, si no te molesta, claro— el menor solo asintió feliz—, bien, entonces déjame hacer una llamada—busco su celular y marco a Iwazumi ante la mirada del enano.

—Hola Mattsun

—Hola, Hajime ¿Estás en tu casa?

—See acabo de llegar ¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Me prestarías la moto? Necesito llevar a alguien a la estación que está cerca de la universidad.

—Claro, pero luego la lavas.

—Bien.

La llamada termino ahí, tenía suerte que Iwazumi viviera en la planta baja del complejo, muchas veces podía usar su moto, él ya tenía el registro, pero nunca se compró una, quizás porque era más fácil compartir los gastos con Hajime.

—Bien, ya tenemos trasporte, déjame traerte los libros de los que te hable— rápido fue hasta su habitación, tomo una bolsa y metió todos los libros de economía que ya no necesitaba. La mayoría los había comprado en su primer año, pero tenían cosas que podrían servir hasta el último año de ser necesario, volvió a la sala y se los entregó al menor—, te servirán mucho, créeme.

—¡Muchas gracias!

—Nada que agradecer.

Tomo la mochila del menor y salieron del departamento, bajaron por el ascensor hasta el primer piso, Hajime los esperaba en la cochera del edificio con llaves en mano, este reconoció a Hinata y lo saludo, el pelirrojo con nerviosismo devolvió el saludo. Mantuvo una corta charla con su amigo y luego este se despidió. Tomo el casco que la vez anterior uso el menor entregándoselo.

El viaje fue rápido tomando en cuenta la velocidad con la que anduvo, llegaron a la estación, dejo la moto en el aparcamiento y lo acompaño hasta el ande. No faltaba mucho para que el tren llegara, en aquellos momentos no dijo nada, solo saco la cajetilla de cigarrillos y fumo. Shouyo lo veía desde un costado con una sonrisa.

El tren llego en el momento que termino de fumar el segundo.

—Cuídate de vuelta a casa.

—Eso hare, maneja con cuidado, Mattsun.

Las puertas del tren fueron abiertas esperando ser abordado por las personas. De un momento a otro Shouyo lo abrazo rápidamente, fue corto, pero para él, fue perfecto. Shouyo se adentró a este, por la ventana del vagón se despedía de el con la mano, el solo pudo mirar cómo se iba.

Se quedó un rato parado pensado que, quizás, solo quizás, le contaría a Tooru sobre su flechazo.


	7. 07.

5 meses, ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que conoció a Shouyo, meses en los cuales ambos se conocieron más a fondo, donde él lo acompañaba a su estación de tren cuando podía—aunque le quedara a contra mano de donde él vivía—, y cuando tenía tiempo entre clases le escribía o llegaba a llamarlo, aun si luego se quedaba hablando más de lo necesario, tiempo donde, termino de confirma lo obvio, que le gustaba mucho Shouyo.

Oikawa ya le había advertido al escuchar sobre su enamoramiento que, si algo le pasaba al menor, Tobio sería el primero en buscar sangre, por eso mismo no se extrañó cuando la pareja de su ex capitán lo cito para conversar, conversación que estuvo llena de amenazas por parte del menor, no lo culpaba, cualquier persona en su posición haría lo mismo, su nombre vagaba entre las fiestas y drogas, tenía una reputación de la cual Tobio se había hecho conocedor. Reputación que no le podría importar menos, la gente hablaba por hablar al ver su apariencia, las personas que verdaderamente lo conocían sabían de su forma de ser, una despreocupada pero que podría cambiar si se refería a sus seres queridos, como era el caso con Shouyo, el menor había sacado su lado más protector y cariñoso, algo que había sorprendido hasta al mismo Makki, que era básicamente un hermano de distinta madre.

Sus padres, personas que tenían que instruirlo en la vida, siempre desaprobaron su forma de ser, alguien que no ambicionaba algo mayor a un trabajo común, alguien que no quería destacar. Ante los ojos de su padre—que tenía un rango importante en una empresa y deseaba lo mismo para su hijo—, no le agrado la idea de que estudiara abogacía, que, aunque fuera una carrera muy respetada, para él era un desperdicio.

Y su madre no era mejor, mientras que ella esperaba a conocer a alguna novia, el evitaba el tema como si fuera alguna enfermedad, Las relaciones no eran lo suyo y eso fue algo que aprendió luego de muchos noviazgos fallidos. Los reclamos comenzaron en su segundo año de universidad, en palabras de sus progenitores, ya estaba en edad de presentar novia o compromiso. Su respuesta fue clara, los mando al demonio a ambos. Toda una vida tratando de cumplir con sus expectativas se había acabado. De eso ya era un año, desde entonces corto toda comunicación con ellos, y por lo que sabía, ellos se enteraron donde pasaba sus fines de semana y a los lugares donde concurría con frecuencia. Pero sus preocupaciones ya no eran mantener a sus padres felices, no, en lo único que pensaba ahora era mantener los trabajo que tenía y terminar sus estudios.

Luego llego Shouyo.

El menor había entrado a su vida y le había dado vuelta. Sus fines de semana cambiaron, ya no salía los 3 días seguidos de juerga, el menor siempre lo invitaba a ir a algún lado o pedía su ayuda en economía— la materia con la que más dificultad tenía—. La mayoría de las veces iban a cafeterías, en otras ocasiones simplemente miraban películas. Quizás al comienzo Shouyo pareciera una persona muy tímida y cerrada además de cargar con bastantes problemas, pero debajo de todo eso se escondía alguien muy amable, alegre y para que negar, tonto, para que negarlo. Podía entender muy bien a Kageyama. Alguien como el pelirrojo solo merecía lo mejor, pero la vida no era justa con los buenos, no lo fue con Shouyo y tampoco no lo había sido con él, pero no importaba ahora, el seria ese apoyo que el necesitaba y ambos podrían buscar ayuda si las cosas se complicaban, pero esta vez estarían juntos.

Era viernes por la tarde, sus clases habían terminado hace unos momentos, ahora espera la salida del menor, Shouyo y el habían acordado quedarse en su casa para tener una maratón de películas, el pelirrojo ya había aprobado la segunda tanda de exámenes así que aquello seria como una celebración, pedirían piza y verían toda la saga de Star Wars en orden cronológico. No era muy fanático, le iba más el señor de los anillos, pero no podía decirle que no a Shouyo.

—¡Mattsun! —Shouyo venia corriendo mientras agitaba sus manos llamando la atención de la mayoría de gente a su alrededor

—Shouyo.

—Perdón por tardar, tuve que pasar por la biblioteca a buscar unos libros.

—Tranquilo, no espere tanto, ¿Vamos? — el menor asintió.

El viaje a casa fue tranquilo, pasamos por el conbini y compramos para tomar en la noche, Shouyo me contaba sobre su día y de cómo se había quedado dormido en su primera clase de la mañana, en parte era su culpa, estuvieron hablando hasta tarde. Compraron algunas cosas de más, como papas fritas y chocolates para el pelirrojo, mientras el solo compraba cigarros, últimamente no los fumaba mucho, pero prefería tener a mano.

—Mattsun ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—¿Conoces a Terushima Yuuji?

¿Qué si conocía a Terushima? Claro que sí, muchas veces ambos quedaron para tener sexo cuando estaban cansados o estresados. Lo había conocido en un partido de voleibol, ambos se gustaron y no tardaron mucho en buscarse mutuamente, a él le gustaba el cuerpo de Yuuji y viceversa, pero más allá de eso no llego a sentir amor por el otro, sino que formaron una extraña relación de amistad. No se veían desde hace meses, ahora que Yuuji tenía un trabajo como Dj en una discoteca les era complicado encontrar tiempo para hablar y ponerse al día, ni hablar de llamadas o mensajes por teléfono, Terushima tenía la mala costumbre de perder celulares cada 3 mes o cambiarlos seguido, era todo un caso.

—Sí, es un amigo de la preparatoria ¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo algo?

—Me invito a una fiesta y quiere que te lleve.

—Oh... Bueno ¿Tú quieres ir?

—No lo sé— el menor se paró a medio camino—, quiero ir, pero... no quiero que sea igual que cuando nos conocimos.

—No lo será, créeme, pero si en algún momento te sientes incomodo solo dímelo y nos iremos—hizo una pausa—¿Cuándo es?

—La semana que viene.

—Bien, entonces ya tenemos planes—Shouyo asintió animado.

Siguieron su camino en un silencio cómodo para ambos.


	8. Extra

—¿Mattsun?

—¿mmm?

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Porque la pregunta?

Eran las 3 de la mañana, ya iban por la última película que se había estrenado hace meses en los cines, lo que quedaba de pizza estaba tirado en su caja a un costado de la cama para no estorbar, ambos están sentados en esta, uno alado del otro y Shouyo abrazaba una almohada.

—Es que, desde hace un rato que no estas prestando atención a la película...

—Solo... Pensaba.

—¿Es algo serio?

—Podría decirse que si...

Desde hace mucho tenía esta idea de preguntarle a Shouyo sobre vivir juntos, uno de los motivos era que el menor tenía un largo viaje de vuelta a su hogar, además de tener que pagar el alquiler y las despensas él solo. El pelirrojo había conseguido un trabajo a medio tiempo en una cafetería para no tener que vivir de lo que sus padres le proporcionaban. El otro motivo es que se veía en la necesidad de conseguir compañero de piso ¿Y qué mejor compañero que Shouyo? Ya habían formado una amistad—de la cual está seguro Tobio estaba celoso—así que tenía buenos motivos para hablarlo con el enano, pero no sabía de qué forma reaccionaria.

—Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Mattsun.

—Bueno...Estuve pensando— era ahora o nunca, tenía que proponérselo —, la renta subirá en unos meses y no creo poder pagarla solo, pensaba que, bueno... podríamos vivir juntos—no quería verlo directamente a los ojos por temor a verlo negarse—, solo es una idea.

—Si...

—¿Ah?

—Bueno, Yo…— el menor apretó la almohada más a su pecho sin levantar la mirada— Estuve pensando en pedírtelo, también van a subir la renta en donde vivo, así que creo que es buena idea, ya no tendría que citarte para pedirte alguna ayuda con economía...Y tampoco tendrías que acompañarme a la estación—dijo todo aquello con un sonrojo en sus mejillas—, así que, sí, me gustaría vivir con Mattsun.

Escucharlo lo hacía tan feliz, saber que Shouyo también había pensado en el cómo la primera opción para vivir juntos, la emoción fue tanta que no pudo evitar abrazarlo, duraron un rato así, sin decir alguna palabra. No se dieron cuenta cuando la película ya estaba en sus créditos finales, ni cuando comenzó a sentir sueño en aquellos brazos tan pequeños a comparación de los suyos.


	9. 08.

La semana pasó volando. Habían quedado con Shouyo para ir junto a lo de Terushima. El frio del invierno lo obligaba a ir abrigado—aunque no le gustara—, así que solo llevo una camisa negra junto a unos vaqueros azules oscuros y un buzo bordo, Shouyo en cambio usaba ropa con colores más vivos como la remera amarilla con los jeans rotos beige y un Jersey de color salmón que llevaba.

Ya listos para salir esperaron a Oikawa, que los llevaría en su auto. Al parecer el teñido se había encargado de invitar a media universidad, como era común en el cada vez que organizaba algo así, y no era para menos, el chico era alguien que disfrutaba de pasarla bien, aun no entendía como mantenía las notas con tantas fiestas. Tooru llego luego de un rato disculpándose por la tardanza, Tobio venia de copiloto con el ceño fruncido, era común que se pusiera cada vez que Oikawa lo llevaba a algún lado que no le agradase, o eso decía Tooru cuando hablaban, y al parecer aquella era una de esas ocasiones. Iwazumi había ido más temprano para ayudar a Teru con algunas cosas por lo que sabía, Makki también estaría ahí junto a Kunimi, así que de seguro aquella noche sería buena.

El viaje fue corto y ameno gracias a la conversación que mantenían los menores. No importaba las veces que se vieran en el día, siempre que se encontraban terminaban hablando de cualquier cosa, a veces no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos por Tobio, pero luego recordaba la relación de su amigo con el menor y que Kageyama solo sentía un amor fraternal por Hinata.

Apenas llegaron a la puerta de aquella casa fueron recibidos por un muy animado Terushima, que los invito a pasa, la sala solo era alumbrada por las luces de colores que decoraban todo, la gente ya había armado sus grupos, muchos ya habían comenzado los típicos juegos de bebidas mientras otros bailaban ante el sonido de la música estridente. Yuuji tenía la suerte de que sus difuntos abuelos le dejaran la casa de Tokio, que, aunque tenía sus problemas como cañerías oxidadas y grandes goteras, después de mucho esfuerzo logro reconstruirla dejándola como nueva.

Oikawa y Kageyama se alejaron en busca de algo que tomar dejándolo a ellos solos con Teru, este charlaba con Shouyo sobre videojuegos y otras cosas, ambos compartían varias clases por lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo, y Teru frecuentaba mucho al grupo de estudio en el que Shouyo estaba, no era raro que en alguna conversión saltara su nombre y Teru hiciera las conexiones.

Eran las 3 AM y la noche fluía con tranquilidad, Makki había llegado hace unas horas e Iwazumi ayudaba con las bebidas, Oikawa estaba haciendo de las suya en algún lado que le era desconocido, Shouyo, Tobio y Kunimi estaban en uno de los sillones hablando. Sabiendo que estaría bien con ellos dos aprovecho para buscar a Teru y poder hablar con él, buscándolo con la mirada lo vio en una de esquinas de la casa junto a dos chicos, que, si no recordaba mal, eran ex jugadores del Johzenji, acercándose a ellos logro llamar la atención del teñido.

Sin decir alguna palabra ambos salieron al patio donde algunas personas fumaban, sentándose en uno de los bancos, saco su paquete de cigarrillos y saco dos sabiendo que Teru, también fumaria, en ocasiones como esa prefería que el otro comenzara la conversión.

—Entonces, Mattsun-kun, ¿Está enamorado? —dijo el más bajo con tono bromista.

—Andas informado ¿no?

—Sabes que me gusta saber de la vida de los demás, entonces, ¿Tengo razón?

—Si— respondió de forma escueta.

—¡Quién lo diría! El gran Mattsun anda colado por un menor ¿Porque tu grupo está conformado por gente con esos gustos?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, Oikawa y Tobio-kun, Hanamaki y el chico bonito, todos eran menores hasta hace poco, incluso Iwa-san.

—¿Hajime?

—Últimamente busca mucho mi compañía, no por nada vino a ayudarme. Sabes que odia estas cosas, pero al parecer, si yo se lo pido no hace tanto estándolo, ¿No es raro?

—Eso no lo sabía... ¿Estás seguro?

—Nunca me he equivocado en estas cosas—Terushima dio una larga calada quedando unos minutos en silencio—. Andas en otro mundo, Issei, ese chico te debe de gustar mucho ¿O me equivoco?

—Sabes leer muy bien a la gente, Yuuji.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Soy genial para estas cosas! Y dime ¿Cuándo piensas en decírselo? —pregunto con todo el entusiasmo.

—Veras...—Le conto todo sobre Shouyo, desde el cómo lo conoció aquella vez y como su relación se había vuelto tan estrecha en los últimos meses, Terushima escuchaba con mucha atención tratando de que ningún detalle no se le escapara—, realmente no lo quiero arruinar, no quiero que piense que me acerque a él con otros motivos.

—Eres muy desconfiado cariño, si lo piensa mucho no lograras nada, estas siendo muy pesimista sobre tus sentimientos ¡es más! quizás lo suyo es algo mutuo y el temor de Hinata sea el mismo, pero no lo sabrás hasta que hablen con claridad. No sirve de nada darle mil vueltas al asunto, si se da, ¡Genial! si no, bueno... ¡Tienes al genial Terushima para consolar tus penas!

—Ya, tienes razón, excepto por la parte de "genial Terushima". Das buenos consejos para ser alguien como tú.

— ¿Gracias?

—No lo digo de mala manera, ambos nos parecemos bastante y supongo que eso nos atrajo, pero tú eres más dado al expresarte. No por nada estamos hablando.

—¡Esa es mi especialidad! En fin, enserio, creo que tendrían que hablarlo, si son tan buenos amigos como dices podrán saber qué hacer ante una situación como esta, no es el fin del mundo.

—Quizás tome tu consejo.

—Los quizás no sirven, amigo mío— Terushima palmeo mi espalda y se levantó de la banca—, tomare mi propio consejo, voy a ir con Hajime, creo que quería hablarme de algo. Si me necesitas, ya sabes...cualquier cosa me llamas o me buscas, tú sabes dónde estoy—luego de decir esto el ex capitán del Johzenji volvió a entrar a la casa dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.


	10. 09.

Se quedó un rato fumando afuera, pensado en todo lo que le había dicho el otro. Tenía miedo, bastante, no sabía cómo lo tomaría Shouyo, aunque llevaran meses conociéndose nunca se atrevió a preguntar sobre sus preferencias sexuales y nunca dio a entender nada, así que aquello era un campo desconocido para él, tampoco es como si pudiera preguntar directamente sobre ello, aunque hubiera confianza, no se animaba a tanto por algún motivo.

Los cigarros de su paquete poco a poco iban desapareciendo, pero las dudas seguían ahí, el no saber qué hacer era una mierda.

Toda su atención estaba centrada en el aquel ultimo cigarrillo quedaba en el paquete, así que fue una sorpresa sentir a alguien sentarse a su lado y apoyar su cabeza contra su hombro. Tardo un poco en reaccionar y darse cuenta que era Shouyo. Ninguno dijo nada, quizás fuera para no estropear el momento o que las palabras no salían, pero cual fuera el motivo simplemente era desconocido para ambos.

La música dentro de la casa era cada vez más fuerte, la poca gente que antes estaba afuera había vuelto a entrar al captar el ambiente deseado dentro. El conocía aquello, la sensación de la noche le era muy regocijante, mover el cuerpo al compás de lo que sonara era algo que aprendió a amar. Pensar en todo aquello solo lo hizo recordar la primera vez que había pisado un lugar así, tenía apenas unos 18 años cumplidos cuando fue arrastrado por Terushima, el teñido había sido invitado a una fiesta en Tokio por uno de sus sempais, así que no veía mal invitarlo, ya llevaban un tiempo viéndose a sí que tenían la confianza como ir hasta esos lugares. Había sido una experiencia inolvidable, la música, las personas, la oscuridad del lugar, todo había sido nuevo para él, algo que nunca olvido ¿Shouyo había experimentado la oscuridad de la noche?

—Oye, Shouyo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabes bailar? —El menor comenzó a jugar con sus manos por la pregunta— me lo imagine, vamos adentro.

—¿Eh?

—Ya verás— guardo la cajetilla con el ultimo cigarro y se levantó del banco, Shouyo lo siguió sin preguntar nada y ambos entraron en la casa. Tenía razón, lo bueno había comenzado, la música a tope, el olor a cerveza barata, cigarrillos y marihuana, los cuerpos sudados aun en el frio del invierno, era perfecto. Tomando la mano de Shouyo y fueron acercándose hasta el centro entre toda la gente, lugar que era perfecto para lo que harían.

—Vamos a bailar—dijo tomando ambas manos del menor.

— ¿¡Qué?!

—Lo que escuchaste, Shou.

—¡Pe-pero yo nu-nunca baile ni nada parecido! —a leguas se notaban los nervios del pelirrojo.

—No se necesita ser un experto, yo tampoco se bailar, solo mueves el cuerpo al ritmo de la música y te dejas llevar.

—¡Pero las personas miraran! ¿Y si lo hago mal?

—Mira a la gente alrededor Shouyo— la cabeza del pelirrojo giro un poco encontrándose con una pareja bailando—, a nadie le interesa verdaderamente eso, es vivir el momento, aprovecharlo— La música cambio a algo más movido, si no se equivocaba era el EP de Kendrick Lamar, DNA, un remix para ser más específico, algo que ya había escucha hasta el cansancio por el ritmo tan pegajoso que tenía, seguro había sido Terushima el que cambio la música, solo él tenía conocimiento de su gustos—. Si te es más cómodo mírame a mí y sígueme el paso— aquello lo dijo con la mayor confianza posible.

No era un experto, Tooru sabia mover mejor el trasero en su opinión, pero quería disfrutar aquello, porque lo había decidido, le confesaría a Shouyo su amor, así que quería disfrutar y tener un recuerdo agradable.

Cuando comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, sintió la mirada de Shouyo sobre él, trato de no hacer contacto visual, pero lo miraba de reojo, el pelirrojo comenzó a imitarlo, y aunque al principio se veía tenso y nervioso luego comenzó a relajarse y soltarse más, no fue necesario ninguna palabra en aquel momento para entender que se sentía más cómodo.

Estuvieron así por bastante tiempo hasta que el agotamiento les llego. Ya no había tanta gente, muchos se habían ido con el trascurso de la noche y otros tantos seguían en los suyo, y aun con eso, ellos no habían parado, cansados se sentaron en uno de los sillones de aquel lugar, su camisa quedo a medio desabotonar mientas el jersey de el enano estaba atado a su cintura, tuvieron un subidón de calor digno de la noche.

—Vaya, veo que la pasaron bien ustedes dos— el dueño de la casa se acercó con dos vasos entregándoselos.

—¡Fue muy divertido Terushima san! — aun con el cansancio, Shouyo se mostraba muy alegre aceptando lo ofrecido.

—¡Qué bueno, Shouyo kun! Me asegurare de invitarte la próxima vez también, oh y sobre tu pregunta del otro día, conozco a alguien que puede hacerlo, así que luego te paso su número o podría llevarte a su local.

—Como quieras, Terushima san.

—¡Bien! Entonces luego lo hablamos mejor— dicho eso se fue dejándolos solos.

Busco en sus bolsillos su celular para ver qué horas eran, no se sorprendió cuando la pantalla mostraba que eran ya pasadas las 4. Tomo de su baso y descanso los brazos en el respaldo del sillón. Estaba agotado, hace mucho que no salía de esta manera y eso pasaba factura al cuerpo. Busco con la mirada a Makki o a Oikawa, pero ninguno mostraba señal, quizás ya se habían ido, en ningún momento le especifico a castaño que lo espera para irse juntos.

Aun con eso en mente tenía una duda.

—Shouyo.

—¿Sí?

—¿A dónde te llevara Terushima?

—¡Es secreto, Mattsun! — dijo alzando sus manos y cubriendo su boca.

—Los secretos son malos, Shou.

—¡No es anda malo!

—¿No será que Yuuji te está llevando por un mal camino?

—¡No soy tan influenciable!

—Aja.

—¡Créeme!

—Claro que lo hago, pero no en Yuuji.


	11. 10.

Sentados en el sillón ven a la gente irse o seguir a lo suyo. Tooru le había escrito hace un rato explicando su temprana partida, al parecer Tobio tomo más de lo que podía en un intento de mostrarse adulto y termino borracho, no le sorprendió tomando en cuenta el temperamento del otro, tendrían que tomarse un taxi con las horas que eran, se despidieron de Terushima en la puerta de la casa y esperaron con paciencia a que llegara el auto, Shouyo cabeceaba a su lado, sin dudas estaba muerto del cansancio.

—Shouyo, no te duermas de pie, ya vendrá el auto.

—Tengo mucho sueño, Mattsun—decía esto con los ojos cerrados apoyándose en su hombro.

—Lo sé, ten paciencia— acaricio sus cabellos rojizos lentamente.

El taxi llego luego de eso, en el viaje de vuelta a su hogar el menor se había quedado dormido abrazado su brazo como si fuera una almohada, llegaron a eso de las 6 al departamento, le pago al taxista y cargo al enano en su espalda, Shouyo era considerablemente más pequeño que la media y su peso rondaba los 60, aun con eso se le dificulto abrir la puerta principal para poder entrar, dejos los zapatos en la entrada de forma desordenada junto a los de Shouyo, lo llevo hasta la cama y lo arropo bien, apago la luz y salió de la habitación. El por su parte necesitaba bañarse con urgencia, era de ese tipo de personas que sudaba con bastante facilidad.

Termino de bañarse y fue a sentarse al sillón de la sala a fumar, la verdad es que no tenía el suficiente sueño como para quedarse dormido de forma rápida, era uno de sus problemas gracias al insomnio que tenía desde su adolescencia, aunque, para ser sinceros, ayudaba bastante a la hora de estudiar la noche antes de un examen. Prefería esperar a que el sueño llegara fumando un cigarrillo, cuando abrió el paquete se dio cuenta que solo le quedado uno de tanto que había fumado con Yuuji, en la mañana tendría que comprar más.

—En fin...— dicho eso prendió el último que quedaba, fumándolo de forma lenta. Pensar que en menos de una semana vivirían juntos, aunque todo podría cambiar con lo que haría en algunas horas, y no era para menos, no era una persona insegura sobre sus decisiones, pero le estaba costando. Pensando en eso dio la última calada y lo apago en el cenicero que estaba sobre la mesa. Se dirigió a la habitación entrado sin hacer mucho ruido y se acostó sobre las sabanas para no molestar al menor, abrazo el bulto que era el enano bajo estas y no tardó mucho en dormirse.

Su celular sonaba sin parar desde hace un rato, sin ganas se levantó con pesadez y fue a buscarlo, encontrándolo en la sala de estar entre su ropa y el jersey del menor, con rapidez apago la alarma quedando el lugar en silencio, al ser domingo era común que no hubiera tanto ruido afuera como en la semana. Busco con la mirada el reloj de la pared, apenas eran las 10, podría despertar al otro e ir a desayunar, eso sería una buena idea, pero tomando en cuenta cuanto tardaba despertándolo la descarto rápidamente.

Optó por limpiar un poco el apartamento mientras espera que fuera una buena hora para levantar al pelirrojo, no tardo mucho, ya que se aseguraba de no hacer mucho desorden tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de las veces pasaba de limpiar. Escucho sonidos que venían de la habitación, eso era raro, desde que conoció Shouyo, de todas las veces que se había quedado en su hogar nunca sucedió que se levantara a esas horas. Se acercó a la habitación y toco la puerta.

—¿Shouyo? —ninguna respuesta— ¿Estás despierto? Voy a pasar— abrió la puerta sin más, la imagen que tenía al frente suyo era de mínimo, curiosa, el enano estaba en el suelo peleando con las sabanas que estaban enredadas en sus piernas— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¡Mattsun! —su rostro estaba completamente rojo, suponía que era por vergüenza

—Supongo que eso es un si —se acercó al otro y comenzó a desenredar la sabana que tenía atorado sus pies— ¿Qué hiciste para quedar así?

—Solo quería levantarme, las sabanas se enredaron en mis piernas y ¡Pam! Me caí—Termine de ayudarlo y lo levante del suelo —, gracias...

—¿Desayunamos afuera? Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿No podrías decírmelo ahora?

—¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? No seas impaciente, enano— lleve mi mano a su cabeza y desordene su cabello—, voy a esperarte en la sala.

Salió de la habitación con una muda de ropa en mano para cambiarse en el baño, cuando termino, el otro ya estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina esperándolo.

—¿Ya estás? Eso fue rápido—pregunto, el pelirrojo asintió de manera rápida—, entonces vamos.

Salieron del departamento y se caminaron a la parada de autobús más cercana, tomarían uno que los dejaría cerca del centro. Esperaron durante un rato hasta que apareció, no había mucha gente arriba de este, eran contados con los dedos de una mano. Ambos se sentaron en los asientos traseros y compartieron el auricular, el viaje fue tranquilo, al parecer él conductor se estaba tomando su tiempo, pero no tenían problemas, o por lo menos, él no los tenía. Disfrutar los momentos así la hacían muy feliz.


	12. 11.

Llegaron al centro y se bajaron en la estación más cercana del café que frecuentaba alguna que otra vez cuando salían, pidió lo de siempre para ambos, un Expreso para él y un Mochachino para Shouyo, junto a un plato lleno de panqueques, los preferidos de Shouyo desde que los descubrió un sábado por la mañana, convirtiéndolos en algo indispensable cada vez que iban allí.

No hablaron mucho en el trascurso de la hora, no se molestaban en forzar las conversaciones y creía que esa ocasión era igual a las otras. Lo que llamo su atención fue el darse cuenta que, la mirada del otro no se apartaba de su café o el plato de panqueques que devoraba con devoción lo ¿estaba evitando? ¿Había hecho algo para incomodarlo?

—¿Todo bien? —pregunte.

—Si...solo pensaba—con tenedor en mano jugaba con los panqueques sobrantes.

—¿Puedo saber en qué?

—Bueno...En como confesarme a la persona... Que me gusta.

—Oh...— ¿Cómo podría contestar aquello si el mismo no lo había hecho? —S-solo tienes que mentalizarte y dejar que pase.

—¿Alguna vez pasaste por algo así, Mattsun? Estoy seguro que sí.

No sabía que responder, en teoría es estos momentos él tendría que estar confesando sus sentimientos; el cómo lo hacía sentir cada vez que se despedían en la estación de tren, el verlo salir de la universidad con sus amigos, su sonrisa cuando algo le salía bien en algún ejercicio de economía, la simple costumbre que habían creado de dormir juntos en la misma cama cada vez que se quedaba en su departamento, Shouyo lo hacía sentir muchas cosas y todas gritaban amor por el enano.

Las palabras de Terushima pasaron por su cabeza como un rayo. Era ahora o nunca, no podía titubear más, no le serviría de nada.

—Shouyo— tome ambas manos del menor que estaban apoyadas en la mesa entre las mía—, me gustas— el menor se quedó mirándolo sin entender bien.

—A mí también me gustas, Mattsun— respondió de forma rápida tratando de zafarse del agarre de manos.

—No lo entiendes, no me gusta como amigo, mi gustar es el de pareja, amantes para ser exactos— en todo momento no aparte la mirada de sus ojos tratando de descifrar que pasaba por su cabeza, sus manos sudaban por los nervios y no ayudaba en nada que Hinata evitase mirarlo.

—Issei, yo...—el silencio y la incomodidad comenzaban a sofocarlo, Shouyo se mostraba titubeante con sus propias palabras, no quería darse ahí, quería irse lejos, muy lejos.

—Voy a entender si te sientes incomodo conmigo, y si decides no mudarte...—Shouyo mantuvo el silencio luego de eso, solté sus manos lentamente y aparte la mirada hacia la ventana—creo que fue un poco idiota de mi parte hacer esto...

Lo arruino, arruino la relación que tenía con Shouyo, de seguro dejarían de verse y hablarse, ya no más fines de semana en el departamento mirando maratones de películas mientas comían cualquier cosa, adiós a las mañanas en las que se levanta para preparar el desayuno para el pelirrojo, las tardes de estudio y las salidas para comer, ambos pasarían a ser desconocidos, lo vería en los pasillos de la universidad y recordaría todo lo bueno. Saco su billetera y dejo el dinero de todo sobre la mesa, le dio una última mirada a aquella cabellera rojiza y salió de allí, mientras escuchaba como el otro lo llamaba.


	13. 12.

De aquello ya habían pasado 4 días, no volvió al departamento luego de eso, y tampoco estuvo asistiendo a la universidad, su refugio fue la casa de Terushima, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y no pregunto nada al verlo en su puerta con los ojos rojos gracias a su llanto silencioso. Podría aparentar ser una persona fuerte, pero por dentro estaban tan roto como los demás, o peor. Su celular había sonado hasta el hartazgo llegando a quedarse sin batería luego de su llegada al hogar Yuuji, sabía que eran llamadas de Tooru y Shouyo por los tonos que tenían, y aunque en un comienzo quiso contestarle al Shouyo no creyó que fuera conveniente.

Los siguientes días se la paso en la habitación de Yuuji, durmiendo en su cama y fumando sus cigarrillos en la oscuridad, Terushima no pregunto nada, porque de seguro ya intuía algo, solo lo obligaba a comer y a bañarse, en sus palabras «no puedo dejar que un vagabundo se quede en mi casa» se notaba que trataba de animarlo pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, se sentía como una basura aprovechada, Shouyo le dio la confianza y el la mal interpreto y la convirtió en amor, amor que no era correspondido.

Decidió volver a su hogar y no molestar más otro, y aunque Yuuji le había dicho que podía quedarse todo lo que quisiera, él tenía una vida, y no podía encerarse en su habitación y hacer como si nada pasara. Tenía que enfrentar la realidad.

Llego a las puertas del complejo de apartamentos a eso de las 5. Tendría mucho que limpiar cuando llegara, de seguro tendría que comenzar la búsqueda de un compañero a falta de Shouyo. Realmente no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de entrar al depa sabiendo que tenía pertenecías del menor.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud, el ascensor estaba en arreglo desde hacía unas semanas y al parecer lo estaría por algún tiempo más, subió el último escalón busco con la mirada su puerta, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Shouyo sentado alado de esta, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho y su cabeza entre ellas, se acercó de forma rápida, por un momento tuvo la intención de tocar su cabello como antes, pero no creía que fuera lo correcto, así que decidió llamarlo.

—Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Mattsun! — el menor se paró de su lugar y de forma torpe lo abrazo— ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve llamando y no contestabas, Oikawa-san también trato de llamarte, pero no respondías, estuve tan preocupado ¿Porque eres así? ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

—Hinata...

—¿Porque me llamas por mi apellido? ¿Qué pasa Mattsun?

—Porque tu... ¿Porque no dijiste nada aquel día? — sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar si seguía así— ¿Porque estás aquí?

—Issei... ¿Porque te fuiste de ese modo? No me dejaste decir nada, simplemente te levantaste y te fuiste.

—Tu no decías nada...— sentía que los estaban viendo, de seguro eran sus vecinos—Hablemos adentro.

Deshizo el abrazo gradualmente y ambos entraron, el depa estaba hecho un desastre, pero no podría importarle menos, ahora solamente sentía las manos del menor rodeándolo en un nuevo abrazo

—Hinata...

—Llámame por mi nombre, Issei— el silencio reino por algunos minutos hasta que volvió a hablar—, entonces... ¿Te gusto?

—No creo que sea un simple gustar...

—¿Porque te fuiste de ese modo?

—No quería ser rechazado por ti, Shouyo.

—¿Porque pensaste que lo haría? ¿Acaso te he dado algún motivo o algo parecido para que piense eso?

—No.

—Issei— los brazos del menor lo apretaron con un poco más de fuerza, quizás en un intento de no separarse—, si me hubieras dejado hablar yo...— pequeños gimoteos se escucharon, Shouyo comenzó a llorar en su espalda—¡Eres un idiota!

Permanecieron un rato de aquel modo, Shouyo seguía sollozando sin ningún atisbo a detenerse, el por su parte no sabía qué hacer, no entendía las palabras del pelirrojo y tampoco entendía sus motivos para que estuviera ahí, todo hubiera sido más sencillo si fuera la persona que aparentaba ser. De un momento a otro Shouyo se puso enfrente de él y tomo sus manos entre las suyas acariciándolas, su rostro, completamente rojo, era adornados por lágrimas y un ceño fruncido.

—Matsukawa Issei ¡Eres un completo idiota!

Sus manos fueron jaladas haciendo que se inclinara un poco dejándolo a la altura de Shouyo, sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos.

Shouyo lo estaba besando, quizás el beso más inocente y tierno que recibió en mucho tiempo.

—¡La próxima vez piensa antes de hacer las cosas— dijo el pelirrojo apartándose un poco—, y escucha antes de responder de forma rápida y abrupta, idiota!

—Creo que dijiste idiota más de 3 veces, Shouyo.

—¡Porque lo eres! ¡Amo a un idiota y quiero estar con él!

Oh.

Aquello...era como estar en un sueño, un sueño jodiamente hermoso, del cual no quería despertar. Shouyo tenía razón, había sido un idiota, uno con bastantes inseguridades y temores infundamentados.

—Perdón yo no-

—No quiero escuchar tu perdón, Mattsun solo...solo abrázame

Y eso fue lo que hizo, lo abrazo.

El sillón de la sala nunca se sintió tan cómodo como ahora, quizás fuera porque antes no tenía a Shouyo acostado encima de él. Ambos terminaron ahí luego de aquella confesión, ninguno dijo nada luego de eso, sencillamente el no encontraba palabras para la situación. A sí que solo acariciaba sus cabellos tan desordenados como los suyos.

—Mattsun

—¿Mmm? —

—¿Qué somos ahora? Me refiero a nosotros, somos pareja ¿Verdad?

Lo tomo desprevenido, claro que quería estar con Shouyo las 24 horas del día, ¿Pero aquello había sido una proposición por parte del menor?

—¿Seguro que quieres estar con un idiota? —pregunte.

—Completamente ¿Estás seguro de estar con alguien con mis problemas?

—Estuvimos los últimos meses juntos, creo saber cómo.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios en un beso.


	14. 13.

La alarma comenzó a sonar, entre la oscuridad de la habitación Matsukawa buscaba el celular de su pareja para desactivarla. Con paso lento salió de la habitación dejando al otro durmiera lo que quedaba de tiempo, el moreno se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida, tenía que preparar algo para desayunar antes de que el otro despertara, pero tomando en cuenta cuando amada dormir Shouyo no era ninguna sorpresa que tuviera que hacerlo el mismo.  
Haría algo de café y tostadas, en cualquier momento llegaría Terushima con su auto para ayudarlos; el tenido fue el primero que se ofreció cuando se enteró de la mudanza, así que no estaría de más agradecerle de aquel modo. Era tanta su concentración tratando de no quemar el pan que no escucho los pasos que se acercaban a el  
—Buenos días Mattsun— Shouyo lo sorprendió abrazándolo por la espalda—, ¿Todavía no llego Terushima san?  
—Buenos días, Shouyo— se dio la vuelta para poder corresponder mejor el abrazo del menor—, todavía falta para que sea la hora, estoy preparando el desayuno ¿Quieres bañarte?  
—Claro.  
Antes de que el otro pudiera irse tomo el rostro del menor con sus manos besando a si sus labios de forma lenta. Al principio Shouyo se sorprendió, pero no tardó mucho en corresponderlo. Terminaron el beso cuando Shouyo comenzó a temblar contra sus brazos. Se miraron un momento hasta que el pelirrojo decidió desaparecer en la puerta del baño. Matsukawa siguió con lo suyo, dejo todo lo preparado sobre la mesa de la cocina y decidió acomodar un poco el lugar a sabiendas de que luego el departamento sería un caos con las cosas del menor, que a decir verdad no eran pocas, los muebles más grandes serían llevados por una inmobiliaria que el padre del menor contrato a pedido de este.  
El silencio de la cocina solo era interrumpido por la voz del pelirrojo en el baño, ya no era raro escucharlo cantar en la ducha cuando se sentía verdaderamente feliz, seria mentira si no digiera que él también lo estaba, desde que formalizaron su relación hace ya un mes no habían conseguido tiempo para comenzar la mudanza. Tanto Hinata como el tenían a sus espaldas los últimos exámenes, y el tener que parar sus estudios por la mudanza no era lo mejor, pero una vez pasada la fecha de estos y a la espera de los resultados pudieron poner manos a la obra.  
El timbre de la puerta sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ya podía darse una idea de quién era el que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, cuando la abrió Terushima entro directamente al lugar.  
—Buenos días a ti también Terushima.  
—¡Hace un frio de cagarse! ¡Podrías haber sido más rápido! — el teñido frotaba sus manos tratando de conseguir algo de calor.  
—Si bueno...digamos que soy algo lento, prepare café, ¿Quieres?  
—Solo te lo perdonare por el café, por cierto— dijo viendo el reloj que tenía en su muñeca— ¿Shouyo ya se levantó? si queremos terminar rápido tenemos que salir dentro de un rato, la autopista es un asco y no me la quiero comer en hora pico.  
—Se está bañando, no debe tardar mucho.  
—Bien.  
Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina a la espera del otro, Shouyo salió del baño solo con unos shorts y una remera manga larga, la calefacción del lugar lo mantenía a una temperatura que era perfecta para los gustos del menor y su modo de vestir despreocupado.  
—¡Buenas, Terushima-san!  
—¡Hola enano!  
Los tres ya sentados en la mesa comenzaron a desayunar, en esta fluyeron las conversaciones sobre los exámenes y lo angustiosos que se sintieron, pero más específicamente Shouyo, que creyó no poder acoplarse bien en su primer año en la universidad, pero gracias a la guías de Matsukawa, las tardes con Iwazumi y lo estricto que era Kunimi a la hora de estudiar logro llevarlo bien; Shouyo había logrado entrar en su vida y la de sus amigos de un modo que sería difícil no preguntar por el cuándo no estaba con Mattsun. Pero aquello tenía un buen motivo.  
Por pedido de su pareja comenzó a asistir a un psicólogo que lo ayudaría a enfrentar su distimia o tdp, gracias a esto el menor se mostraba más seguro de sí mismo y sus síntomas más visibles antes ya iban desapareciendo con el pasar del tiempo; claro que Matsukawa lo acompañaba todas las veces que podía y si por algún motivo no podía asistir siempre podía confiar en que Tobio se ofrecería a acompañarlo, o en el caso más extremo Kunimi.  
Cuando terminar de comer Shouyo e Issei fueron a cambiarse a la habitación mientras Teru se mensajeaba con Hajime en el sillón de la sala. No tardaron mucho en vestirse para salir a la fría mañana de aquel sábado. Salieron del complejo de apartamentos en el auto del teñido, Terushima conducía atreves de la autopista con la mayor paciencia que le era posible, había tenido razón sobre la hora pico y ahora estaban atascados escuchado a Queen en la radio. Tratando de matar el rato comenzaron a jugar a la veo, veo, aquel juego que jugaban los chiquillos cuando no había nada mejor que hacer, entre algunas cosas que encontraron estaba un perro negro en la parte trasera de una camioneta, una gorra roja en la cabeza de un chofer de camión y un arreglo floral que era llevado por un tipo en moto.  
Cuando por fin comenzaron a moverse no tardaron en notar lo desesperado que estaba el teñido por salir de ese infierno que eran los autos y bocinas. Lograron llegar a eso de las 11, con llave en mano Shouyo entro al pequeño lugar que era su departamento, Matsukawa solo había ido algunas veces, era obvio la preferencia de pasar los fines de semana en el departamento del mayor, no solo por el tamaño, sino porque estaban cerca del centro y por lo tanto la sus citas eran en cafeterías y cines. La mayoría de las cosas ya estaban en cajas y lo que quedaba fuera de estas no era mucho, Yuuji e Issei subían y bajaban las escaleras, que por suerte no eran muchas, con las cajas en manos subiéndolas al auto en la cajuela de este, mientras el pelirrojo terminaba de guardar lo que faltaba.  
Mientras terminaba de sacar algunas cosas de su mesa de noche encontró aquella carta que le haba escrito a Issei con motivo de confesarse de aquel modo, algo que no logro hacer por la abrupta partida del otro aquel día en el café, alguna que otra vez Shouyo le recordaba lo tonto que fue Mattsun y lo idiota que fue el al no correr en su búsqueda. Guardo la carta en el bolsillo de sus jeans, se la daría más tarde.  
La última caja fue subida al auto, mientras Mattsun se aseguraba de que nada faltara Hinata hablaba con el dueño del lugar y le dejaba las llaves avisándole que en unos días irían gente de la mudanza para llevarse los muebles, el señor solo asintió y de despido de su antiguo inquilino. Terminado todo eso subieron al auto y comenzaron el viaje de vuelta al hogar de ahora la pareja.  
Llegaron al medio día, estuvieron clavados por una hora en el tráfico sin ningún tipo de avance, el teñido y moreno comparten un cigarrillo mientras el pelirrojo se mantenía mirando por la ventanilla, el juego de veo, veo no fue de mucha ayuda, pero sí lo era la radio, no todos los días pasaban a Jimi Hendrix y al saber que Shouyo no conocía al dios de la guitarra fue la sorpresa, así que lo que quedaba de viaje fue empleado en contarle la gran historia del músico, Terushima se mostraba entusiasmado por ser el guía del menor en el rock, entre recomendaciones y futuras promesas de enseñarle más música al menor llegaron al apartamento. Iwazumi los esperaba en el aparcamiento para ayudarlos en subir todo.  
.  
.  
.  
Se despidieron de Hajime y Yuuji tras subir la última caja, ambos tenían cosas que hacer en la tarde y querían descansar un poco, Shouyo los despidió animadamente desde la cocina mientas yo los acompañaba a la puerta. Cuando ya estuvieron solos decidieron desempacar todo más tarde, no sabe si lo verdaderamente agotador fue el viaje, el subir y bajar escaleras o ambas, cualquiera fuera la respuesta correcta, la verdad era que solo quería dormir, cansado Matsukawa decidió sentarse en el sillón.  
—¿Quieres pedir pizza, Mattsun? — preguntaba el pelirrojo desde la cocina  
—Preferiría dormir.  
—¿Estás seguro? No creo que sea buena idea no comer...  
—Podemos hacerlo más tarde— palmeo un lugar alado suyo a la espera que Shouyo entendiera la señal—, ven.  
El otro sin rechistar se sentó a su lado apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro, el por su parte lo rodeo por completo, abrazándolo de manera efusiva, ama tenerlo de ese modo. Se quedan un rato largo de aquel modo, acaricia el cabello de Shouyo de forma lenta tratando de hacer dormir al otro, sabe que el pequeño también quería dormir, pero una de las cosas que recomendó su psicólogo fue mantener una buena dieta con sus horarios a tiempo. Y es que su peso no era adecuado por su altura.  
Cuando la respiración del pelirrojo se volvió más calmada bajo la mirada encontrándolo dormido, entre sus brazos llevo al menor a la habitación para descansar más a gusto, con cuidado lo dejó en la cama, lo desvistió despacio para no despertarlo, cuando fue tiempo de sacarle el pantalón algo callo de uno de sus bolsillos. Termino de sacarle todo y lo tapo con la colcha.

Tomo el papel que antes vio caerse, se sentó en el borde de la cama para ver que era, al abrirlo pudo ver que era la letra del menor, la curiosidad le pudo de algún modo y comenzó a leerla  
"quizás esta es una manera muy cobarde de hacer este tipo de cosas, Mattsun, pero tu mejor que nadie me conoce, no creo estar preparado para esto, pero Terushima me animo a hacerlo.  
Si te soy sincero tengo mucho miedo de lo que pase luego de que leas esto, porque realmente te has vuelto una persona muy importante en mi vida y me siento un poco culpable de convertir estos sentimientos de amistad en amor. Aunque tarde su tiempo en aceptarlo, desde un principio supe que lo mío no era solamente amistad, quería hacer cosas que los amigos no hacen, como tomar tu mano o…besarte, y no quiero ocultarlo más, porque es doloroso, siento que si no saco todo esto de mi terminare sufriendo y se cuánto odias eso. Te encargaste de cosas que no tenías que hacer y no puedo evitar pensar que lo nuestro es mutuo, quiero creer que me quieres con la misma intensidad que yo, o incluso más.  
Solo espero que si no aceptas mis sentimientos no nos alejemos, no quisiera imaginar un lugar donde tú no estés, donde, Matsukawa Issei, solo fuera un recuerdo del mejor año que he pasado en mi corta vida "  
Cuando termino de leer todo lo escrito no puedo evitar llorar, porque de algún modo me sentía un gran idiota, pero un idiota con suerte, con muchísima suerte. Shouyo llego a su vida de una forma inesperada en una noche a comienzos de año, aquel chico de estatura baja y sonrisa radiante era de seguro lo mejor que le había pasado luego de conocer a sus amigos. Y Matsukawa estaba agradecido con la vida, de algún modo logro ser un apoyo, pero a la vez él había sido ayudado por el menor, ambos se complementaban de un modo que no podía imaginar una vida lejos del otro y estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo pensaba lo mismo, porque si algo le había enseñado ese año era que a veces las cosas llegan por sí solas.  
Seco las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por sus ojos con la manga de su remera, se levantó a apagar la luz de la habitación y mientras se iba acercando a la cama decidió desvestirse para quedar en igualdad al menor.  
En la oscuridad de la habitación Matsukawa abraza el cuerpo del Shouyo atrayéndolo hacia él. El calor que sentía en su corazón era muy agradable y estaba seguro que mientras mantuviera la sonrisa de su pareja podría seguir de aquel modo por toda la vida. Cuando ambos se despertarán más tarde cocinaría algo para él y tendrían una cita.  
Estaba seguro que a Shouyo le gustaría visitar a aquel antro en Miyagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y este es el fin!   
> Estoy muy agradecida con toda la gente a leído este Fanfic y se quedó a la espera de saber cómo se desarrollarían las cosas... Se que este último capítulo llega muy tarde pero además de tener otras ideas en mi cabeza todos los borradores que tenia de este capítulo no terminaban de convencerme.   
> Pero realmente me siento muy contenta de poder terminarlo ya que es mi primer "log fic" y el resultado me gusta muchísimos.


End file.
